Zetsumei o sono shinsei shiro yuki
by Voldemortia
Summary: Ez egy rövid, borús hangulatú novellácska Itachi és Sasuke utolsó perceiról. Nem yaoi, bár van benne egy kis utalás. FIGYELMEZTETÉS: Szereplő halála, öngyilkosság


_Vége volt._

Itachi saját vérének egyre növekvő tócsájában fetrengett, a mellkasán lévő sebből még mindig dőlt a vér. A Kusanagi fájdalmas nyomokat hagyott rajta, amelyek úgy égtek, mintha savat öntöttek volna beléjük. Persze, Sasukétől kitelik, hogy méreggel kente be a pengét, hiszen szívből gyűlölte bátyját. Most végre sikerült végeznie vele. A nagy és legyőzhetetlen Uchiha Itachi haldoklott.

A szívtelen szél úgy süvített a füle mellett, hogy majd belesüketült, ráadásul csak még jobban felgyorsította a kihűlését… Feje fölött baljós, sötét fellegek gyülekeztek. A föld jéghideg volt alatta, kőkemény voltán még a finom porhó vastag rétege sem tompított. Itachi lustán elmosolyodott. Itt ez a gyönyörű, tiszta hó, amit most beszennyez az ő mocskos vére. _Micsoda pazarlás…_

Sasuke végre kihasználta a gyűlölet csúf fekete bőrszárnyait, amiket Itachi adott neki, és néhány elegáns csapással bátyja fölé emelkedett, hogy a magasból bosszúálló angyalként csapjon le rá. Nem is akárhogy. Itachi büszke volt kisöccsére, amiért ennyire megerősödött.

A feketehajú férfi testét rázta a hideg, a többszöri áramütés okozta sokk és a fájdalom. Annak idején hibátlan, hófehér bőrét csúnya vágások és a hólyagosodástól a teljes elszenesedésig különböző fokozatú égési sérülések tarkították. Lábai természetellenes szögbe hajlottak, jobb kezén az összes ujjának első két ujjperce hiányzott. Törött bordái és a seb a mellkasán egyre nehezebbé tették a légzést. Szája sarkából vékony patakban csorgott a vér, bordóra színezve fogait. Látása hol elhomályosodott, hol kiélesedett. Mind agyán, mind a testén valamiféle üres zsibbadtság kezdett erőt venni. Már csak egy dolgot volt képes érezni…

Puha, meleg bőr, hosszú de erős ujjak, forró, sós könnyek és párás lélegzet… Valaki szorongatta teste egyetlen épen maradt részét, a bal kezét. Itachi megpróbálta kipislogni a homályt a szeméből, és egy pillanatra ráfókuszált a mellette térdepelő angyalra.

Ezt a lágy fényű, éjkék hajat, tiszta, fehér bőrt és laza szabású fehér kimonót bárhol felismerte volna. Az alak szorosan összezárt szemeiből patakzottak a gyöngyházfényű könnyek, széles válla rázkódott a visszafojtott zokogástól. Uchiha Sasuke halk, de szívtépő sírása betöltötte a fagyos levegőt.

-Miért sírsz, Sasuke? –Itachi csak halk, elhaló suttogást tudott produkálni, de a másik fiú így is meghallotta. Felkapta a fejét. Szép vágású, obszidiánszürke szemei csillogtak a könnyektől. – Örülnöd kéne… Végre legyőztél.

- De nem örülök! – csattant fel Sasuke szokatlanul magas hangon – Én… nem ezt akartam. Nem akartalak ennyire… ennyire…

- Megölni?

- Fogd be! – kiáltotta hisztérikusan a fiatalabbik testvér – Nem fogsz meghalni! Ne merészelj meghalni, különben feladom az összes elvem a jómodorról és a szexuális beállítottságomról, és a Konoha főutcáján erőszakolom meg a hullád, világos?!

Itachi halkan felnevetett. A hirtelen megerőltetés hatására a szája sarkából eredő vékony vérpatak kisebb folyóvá erősödött.

- Sajnálom, otoutou, ez ellen már nincs mit tenni… -suttogta, majd lassan elvigyorodott. – Meg ne lássalak a pokolban az elkövetkezendő hetven évben, különben nagyon megjárod!

Azzal finoman megszorította Sasuke kezét, aki halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ugyan… - rázta a fejét – A csapattársaim hamarosan itt lesznek, biztosan meg tudnak gyógyítani… Itachi! Itachi!! NII-SAN!!!

De Itachi már nem hallotta. Még pár pillanatig érezte az arcán végigfolyó könnyeket és Sasuke meleg kezének érintését, aztán lecsukódott a szeme, és örök álomba szenderült…

Sasuke érezte, ahogy bátyja szorítása elgyengül, és megrémült. A kihűlt kéz lassan kicsúszott a markából, és tompa puffanással landolt a hóban. A fiú óráknak tűnő másodpercekig némán, lélegzet nélkül bámulta az élettelen testet, majd lassú mozdulatokkal lehajotta a fejét, és beletúrt a hajába, úgy markolva a selymes, kékesfekete tincsekbe, mintha ez lenne az utolsó kapaszkodója, mielőtt belezuhan a tudatát elborító feneketlen fekete mélységbe.

Percek telhettek el így, mozdulatlanul, hangtalanul, mire végre történt valami. Sasuke egyszer csak felszegte a fejét, és felordított, hangosabban, mint egy megsebzett oroszlán. Ebben az egy kiáltásban benne volt tizenöt év minden fájdalma, megaláztatása és bánata, de a fiú még így sem tudott megnyugodni. Az elmúlt nyolc évben az összeomlás szélén állt, féllábbal a szakadékban, de most belezuhant. Az elméjét vörös köd lepte el, többé már nem volt tudatában annak, hogy mit tesz, és miért. Csak egy dolgot akart: kiszabadulni végre ebből a pokolból, ami egész életében osztályrészül jutott neki…

Belemarkol Itachi dús, véráztatta hollófekete hajába, és kíméletlenül felrántotta bátyja fejét a földről.

- ÉBREDJ FEL TE ROHADÉK! – ordította – BAROMIRA NEM VICCES! Folyton itthagysz, amikor szükségem van rád! Micsoda egy semmirekellő testvér!

Miután látta, hogy Itachi semmi reakciót nem mutat, óvatosan visszaengedte a fejét a hóba. Majd minden átmenet nélkül testvére összeroncsolódott, vérző mellkasára vetette magát, és keservesen felzokogott.

Közel egy óra sírás után megérett benne az elhatározás. _Most nem fogsz lerázni. Nem fogsz újból itthagyni, mint nyolc éve._

Lehajolt, lehúzta a homlokvédőt Itachiról, és egy csókot nyomott a homlokára. _Ne aggódj, megyek utánad. Nem leszel egyedül._

Jobb kezét szorosan összekulcsolta bátyja baljával, majd elővett egy kunait a köpenye alól, és maga felé emelte. A fegyver éle megcsillant a félhomályban…

Suhintás, majd különös zaj hallatszott. Sasuke egyetlen mozdulattal felhasította a mellkasát. De annyi ereje már nem volt, hogy a markolatáig a húsában lévő fegyvert kirántsa a bordái közül.

Teste tompa puffanással zuhant Itachi mellé. Keze lassan lecsúszott a kunairól, de Itachit nem engedte el…

_Havazni kezdett. A két utolsó Uchiha testét lassan maga alá temette hó, jótékony, védelmező jégbe burkolva őket. Négy nap múlva érintetlenül, kéz a kézben találtak rájuk arra járó munkások. A temetésük napján az egész Konoha gyászba borult._


End file.
